More pure then crimson but darker then pink
by Rin Chan and Sesshy sama
Summary: A story about a murderer meeting a murderer.Its not that deep into the story yet but i think its good
1. Chapter 1

In a dark room is where she lay.Purple walls and bunny posters surrounded her."Where am I?"she thought to herself.Her head ached and her neck was sore.

A light switched on,her vision blured."..."She couldnt speak.Something formed in the corner of her eyes.It burned.What was is?She felt scared.New feelinga overwhelmed her.She felt her tears falls from her face for the first time.They stung her face,it burned her flesh.

A man in a white suit rushed up to her.He gently wiped her face with a tissue."Don't cry,it hurts more when you do."He whispered softly.

When she was calm this man held her close to him."Don't be scared."He kept repeating.

"Do-...doon't...be...scared?"She repeated softly.

The man looked to her and smiled.He put his hand on her jet black hair.It felt so soft against his fingers."Welcome to Enjoi,Rin."He smiled.  
Enjoi is a planet just like Earth.Only Enjoi is more scary.Demons of a huge variety infest Enjoi.Sadly only humans and demons live here.Demons kill humans abd nothinf protects the humans from these attacks.

That is why scientists have created a new race.This race will protect humans and only huamns.This race of human protecters will feed off the blood of the demons.How ever due to lack of information,scientist could only create a perfect human protecter who can only protect at night.

In the day there vision is blured by the light and there smell is impaired by the burning smell of concrete and any other man made materials.

One day Dr.Lancer was creating a rare female protecter just for him.  
She would have black hair,pink eyes pale skin,and a huge heart that could love only him.

"Rin come here.I have something I want to show you."Dr.Lancer said as he hid a fuzzy kitten behind his back.He held it in front of her and it meowed soflty and curled into a smaller ball of fur.Rin smiled at him,his heart warmed."It alive?".She asked him in a gentle voice."Yes Rin.He's a present for you.Take good care of him and he will love you in return."Dr.Lancer explained to her.Rin pet the soft hairball."He soft."Rin said happily.Dr.Lancer smiled."He is soft Rin."She was all his.

Over a month passed and he soon grew tired of Rin.She didnt love him the way he wanted her to.He wanted a lover but she saw him as a father.Nothing could change her mind.  
Until one day...

"Okay tonight at nine!"A womans voice squeeled."Such a nice vioce."Dr.Lancer thought

Rin watched as the lady left with a huge smile on her face."Papa?Why did you do that?Papa no!You're all mine,you cant do that!You can only make me smile!Papa? Are you listening to me?Papa!"Rin screamed.

Dr.Lancer tried and tried to calm her down but she wouldnt.Tears rolled down her eyes and her face burned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The doorbell rang.It was her.Immediatly Rin was silent.What would her papa do?"Just a minute!"He yelled.

Rin opened the door.A blonde lady with a white dress on smiled back at her."Hi!Im Patricia!Nice to meet you Rin.Lancer talks about you alot.I was there when you were born."Rin growled at Patricias words.

Patricia frowned."You are broken."She yelled as she ran away.Rin pounced on her and immediatly snapped her neck in half.

Rin couldnt help herself.She had to taste her blood.Her canine teeth tore into Patricias neck.Patricias blood poured into Rins' mouth.Pleasure danced down her spine.Her blood was extra sweet.

"More."Rin demanded.Her kitten slowly came into her view.Her blood lust grew stronger.She ginned and grabbed a butcher knife.

After Rin drained her kitty of his blood she began to cut something.

Dr.Lancer entered the hallway and found Rin humming to herself.His eyes widened in horror.Her kittens ears were on top of Rins head."Rin,no."He yelled."NOOOO!"

To late she killed him just as easily.

These deaths were all over the news."Wild experiment on the loose."They said."Evil experiment."Not a human or thing worthy of a title.

Rin ran and ran.Nothing could kill her."I killed humans."She cried."Rins not created for killing humans." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

15 years later...

"I cant believe you Jakotsu!."A girl yelled.She was chasing an older guy who looked like he was from fuedal japan.Kimono and all.His smile had a special feel to it.The girl was bent over and breathing heavily.She wore red.

Rin watched them carefuly from a tree.She envied them.She wanted to take there fun from them.

Fifteen years was long enough to wait.Living alone for so long could have damaged her,made her insane.Rin didnt care either way.The tree moved slowly in the wind.The rocking made her dizzy.

"Jakotsu stop!"The girl yelled in a more serious voice."Calm down chick!"He said as a small laugh escaped his mouth.The girls face was all red around her face.He smiled and the girl hugged him."You can love only me Jakotsu.No maydes or exceptions."The girl ordered."I dont love you Yura,i dont love anyone.But i do like you alot."He whispered into her ear.The girl began to cry."BUT I LOVE YOU! LOVE ME!"She yelled.Jakotsu stared at her.The wind blew both of there hair into there faces.Thay stared for the longest time.

Rin couldnt take it."Surprise!"Rin yelled as she jumped out from the tree.Jakotsu and Yura yelled in shock then stared at her."Who are you?"They asked in unison."Rin."She answered."Go away Rin."Yura ordered."No i cant.I need your help.Please help me."Rin begged."No!"Yura said with more anger."Calm down Yura,we can help."Jakotsu said."Fine."Yura agreed."Thanks alot you guys...uh...Jakotsu and...red?"Rin asked."Jakotsu and Yura."Jakotsu reasponded."Okay .!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A month later

Out in the woods a restless demon waited.He was over six feet tall.He looked human.His hair is white and his eyes are black(contacts).His outfit is black,black everything."Accident...Er Sesshomaru,Coffee Shop now!''Someone yelled to him.The demon rolled his eyes then began a journey to a coffee shop called Coffee Shop.

An hour later he was at Coffe Shop.Why his stepfather sent him here was beyond his knowledge.

Accident or Sesshomaru is part of a group his father started.The group is filled with demons who can pass as humans and can live like humans.Sesshomaru is only apart of this because it was one of his fathers last wishes.In his fathers will he left everything to him.Sesshomaru inherited wealth but Naraku,(Fathers best friend) inherited him and became his stepfather.

The coffee shop was just opening."Just in time."He said as he rolled his eyes.People began to enter and exit the shop.Sesshomaru sat at a table inside the shop. 


	5. major disclaimer

I DONT OWN INUYASHA 


End file.
